


Lily's Muggles Class

by lesbianmermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Petunia Evans, Gen, James Saves The Day, Little Sister!Petunia, Might Be Continued?, Not Beta Read, Not Terrible!Petunia, Petunia is the best wingman, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmermaid/pseuds/lesbianmermaid
Summary: Lily has her friends over for the summer and Petunia is sort of bitter





	Lily's Muggles Class

Petunia Evans did not sign up for this. It's all Lily's fault, she thought to herself.   
And it was. In a way.   
Lily brought four of her weird friends home for her break. Of course, Lily didn't think to ask Petunia if she was comfortable with that. She just went right on ahead. Now the sisters had to share a room. Petunia pouted.   
She kicked a rock. She was sitting on a fence as her pretty and perfect sister scolded her friends. Petunia didn't understand why she invited them if all she was going to do was complain.   
“For god's sake Black! You do not ask a stranger use their telly!”  
“First you say I can't Magic the toaster, then you say no asking about house elves, and now you say I can't ask to use someone's really if I'm missing one of your Merlin forsaken shows?!? I don't know what you want woman!” The ridiculously handsome one (and ridiculously full of himself) named Sirius whined. He was smacked over the head by the other handsome one, this time with glasses, named James. That's the one Lily wanted to snog, Petunia was sure.   
“Sirius. If you're not going to take this seriously-”  
“Pfffft”  
“Shut up Peter, Sirius then you can go back to the house. Tuney will walk you. “  
Petunia balked at the idea. She most certainly would not. Within the first five minutes of being introduced Sirius asked her if “She really as bitchy as she seemed”  
Petunia didn't dignify it with an answer instead deciding to turn in for the night. Anything to get away from those freaks. She did hear Lily smack him, so Petunia supposed she could forgive her for making her out to be a bitch to her weird friends. Al least, she’d forgive her a little.   
“Evans I think we ought to move on to the most important part of etiquette. “  
“And what is that, Peter?” Petunia could hear Lily rolling her eyes as she said that.   
“Flirting”  
All the boys cracked up and pounded Peter on the back for a witty rebuttal. Lily watched with one eyebrow raised. Little did Petunia know her expression was identical to her sisters.   
Then Lily displayed a winning smile. She turned to Petunia and winked.   
Uh oh.   
“Ok Lads. You want help flirting? Remus, come here. “  
The tall scarred boy hesitated but moved with the encouragement and whistling from his friends. Lily then dragged Petunia by the arm. Petunia did not like where this was going.   
“Remus, you are going to flirt with Pet. “ Lily said triumphantly. Remus stared at her with big eyes before Petunia decided to stop the situation before got out of hand.   
“No he is not!” Petunia demanded in a higher pitch then she would have liked.   
Lily looked startled.   
“Tunney-”  
“Did it even occur to you I might be an unwilling participant in your game? What if I was a lesbian or something?”  
Lily raised a perfect brow. “Petunia, do you play for the other team?”  
Petunias heart thudded. Not exactly. Petunia actually played for both. She suddenly ached to tell Lily. Maybe she would understand. Maybe she would get that Petunia was a freak too. Then she caught Remus’s eye and the moment passed.   
“No. But I might have! Not like you would have ever thought to ask! I'm not going to let you and your stupid friends use my ugliness for a stupid game!” And with that Petunia huffed and marched off.   
She heard Lily call her name and foot steps behind her. Petunia started running. She steadily ignored who she thought was her sister. A hand grabbed her arm and Petunia was so surprised it wasn't Lily she actually stopped.   
When she got a look at her follower she nearly tripped to see it was Potter.   
“Petunia wait!” He said. Petunia thought it was kinda dumb because she had already stopped. She didn't say that though. Instead she said “What do you want?”  
James took a moment to catch his breath and said “We weren't laughing at you, Petunia, I promise. I'll make them behave, please come back? None of my friends think you're ugly”  
Petunia hesitated at this. “Even the one with long hair? Sirius?”  
James grinned at that. “Yeah, even Sirius. I'm afraid that's what he calls flirting. See why we needed practice? Bunch of savages we are, I reckon. “  
Petunia laughed at that. Maybe she could go back for a while.   
The two started walking back. There was an uncomfortable silence.   
“You know your sister was really excited to see you. She talked about it the whole way on the train. “  
Petunia scowled and quickly huffed a “No she wasn't. “  
James was quick to answer. “Yes she was. She thinks you're the moon itself. She always talks about her little sister and how much she adores her. “  
Petunia folded her arms and hunched her back. Her walking turned more into stomping. “That's why she told all of you I was a bitch?”  
James smile turned sheepish. “Lily never said that. She mentioned you didn't like wizards and..”  
“And you came to your own conclusions.”  
“You said you hate wizards the moment we got to your place! I don't even get why and neither does Lily.”   
Petunia worried her lip for a bit. “You have magic. Magic hurts people. “ Petunia answered slowly. Potter looked surprised. He scoffed. “Where'd you get that idea? A movie?”  
“No!” Petunia insisted. She chewed her lip before answering “ One of Lily's freak friends hit me in the head. With a branch. He used magic. We were little when it happened. And if he could that when he was a kid..” Petunia trailed off. She knew she wasn't wrong. She allowed knew that wasn't the whole answer.   
“What? That can't be right” James answered. Petunia whirled, ready to tear Potter a new one before he finished “-magic is illegal to use outside of school before you turn seventeen. What was his name?” James stared intently at her. Petunia felt a bit uncomfortable. She rarely felt like anyone was really listening to her.   
“Oh I don't know. It was when we were kids. Snope, I think it was-”  
“Snape? As in Severus Snape?!?!” James exclaimed. His face was one of shock and a bit of anger. Petunia was startled by it.   
“Yes I believe that was his name-”  
“Snivellus Snape is the reason you hate wizards? I can't believe this-”  
“I never said I hated wizards! I don't really. God, no one listens” Petunia fumed.   
“Lily does” James responded.   
Petunia scoffed. “Not anymore she doesn't. Ever since she went to that spooky school she thinks she's the queen of England. For example, you blokes staying here. If you think for one second she asked how I would feel sharing a house with four boys, you got another thing comin Potter. “   
“Oh come one Petunia, she doesn't mean to- look, she thought you'd have a good time. “ James face was so genuine Petunia kinda pitied him. But there was no way Lily thought she'd enjoy nearly walking into Sirius’s shower. Twice. Now the boy seems to think Petunia fancied him or something.  
“But she didn't ask. “ Petunia said. She crossed her arms and folded into herself.   
“You’re not really cross about that are you?” James said. He scanned the countryside in what must have been a beautiful view.   
“...You know I wrote a letter to your headmaster.” Petunia bit out. Her face was aflame and her heart was beating fast. She had never told anybody this either. She didn't know why it was so easy to talk to Potter but it was. She wished it was this easy talking to her sister.   
“What'd Dumbledore say?” James asked.   
“That He's sure I would have worked hard but I’m not a wizard. So I couldn't go to school with Lily. “ Petunia finished. They walked on a bit more. Petunia realized they weren't walking in the direction of Lily and probably hadn't for a while. Petunia nudged James into the right direction and they kept walking.   
“I’m sorry for what it's worth. That must have been tough.” James said. Petunia nodded. There was more silence.   
“You know, Lily was thinking about bringing you to this party. It's mostly wizard blokes but… It'll be fun. Tipsy Wormtail is a sight to see.” James said.   
“...that might be fun” Petunia conceded. She hated how small her voice sounded. But Potter was offering something she'd always wanted: acceptance from Lily. Lily wanted her to go to this party. Petunia wasn't sure if it yet. Petunia decided that if Lily did end up asking her, she'd say yes.   
“You know Potter, Lily talks about you sometimes. “  
Petunia could feel James attention snap to her. Lily,Remus,Sirius and Peter were all in view now.   
“She mostly calls you annoying and stuff but after a little bit she'll mention how you have dreamy eyes and sexy hair. What ever flirting you're doing seems to be working. Might want to give man-bun some tips,yeah?” Petunia looked to James’s face. He was grinning ear to ear and he nodded.   
“Oh Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot, really-” Lily began, pushing a strand of Petunias hair out of her face in a motherly way.   
“It's fine Lily. Really. I was just...overreacting. Sorry for storming out and embarrassing you in front of your friends” Petunia rushed the bit out but Lily's wide eyes showed she heard every bit. Lily looked at James and gave him her best ‘The fuck did you do’ look.   
James winked at Petunia. Petunia smiled back. As Lily marched up to Potter, who looked more smug than Petunia thought possible, Petunia walked over to fence to lean on it. She plopped herself in between Peter and Sirius.   
“So I hear you're a riot while drunk” Petunia commented in Peter's direction.   
Remus and Sirius burst out laughing. Peters ears turned red.   
Lily was scowling at Potter, Potter appeared to be flirting.   
Later that night Lily asked if Petunia wanted to go to a wizarding party with some of her chums from Hogwarts. While Lily nervously fidgeted while Petunia smiled.   
No one could say who was more delighted to hear Petunia say ‘That sounds like fun’.


End file.
